1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a program which derive the intensity distribution of illumination light appropriate for observation. Particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a program which can obtain an image according to an observer's preference.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in bright-field microscopes, an intensity distribution of illumination light is adjusted by varying a circular aperture. In addition, there are cases where the shape of the aperture is selected and used through determination of an observer. In phase-contrast microscopes, generally, a ring aperture and a phase ring form the intensity distribution of illumination light.
Since the intensity distribution of illumination light has a great effect on an observed image of a test object, there has been study into making the observed image of the test object better by improving the circular aperture, the ring aperture, the phase ring, and the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-237109 shows a phase-contrast microscope in which a modulation unit is provided so as to surround a ring region where a phase ring is provided in a ring shape, and the modulation unit and regions other than the modulation unit are formed so as to have different transmission axes, and thereby contrast can be continuously variable.